


Anniversary  Gifts

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Sea of Photographs [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward and Oswald celebrate their Two-Day Anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this post! When I read it, I couldn't help but to write it and the idea fit so well with the series I had already started. It’s just another piece of fluff to add to my growing collection! I hope those who read it enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Happy reading!

Edward Nygma lays in bed, resting from his late night of reading, chatting, and playing video games with Oswald. Well, he played most of the games while his beloved penguin watched. They've spent every night in each other's company ever since the day they confessed their mutual love.

“Mmm….”, he moans softly, scratching his head and turning to his back. He stretches, with a long wide-open yawn, and flips over onto his right side, reaching out for his love who he expected to be beside him. But instead, his arm lands on top of an oddly shaped object. It's far too soft to be Oswald’s warm snuggly body and way too firm to be just another pillow. Edward immediately opens his eyes, the image is a little blurry without his glasses, but he can still see a green figure in front of him. “What the?….”, he says under his breath and grabs for his second pair of eyes resting on the nightstand behind him. He quickly places them on the bridge of his nose and gapes puzzlingly at the object occupying the bed with him.

Staring back at Edward is a giant, grinning, crocodile plushie.

The expression of confusion falls from Edward’s face and amazement replaces it, having no doubt as to where this soft lizard has originated from. He sits up on the bed and takes hold of his new friend by its short stubby arms. “Adorable,” he snickers. What an incredibly kind and unexpected gesture to open his eyes to first thing in the morning. Edward then notices, tucked inside the crocodile’s toothy mouth, a letter waiting to be found. He pulls it out and reads the contents of the envelope.  

 

> _Good morning!  
>  Happy Two-Day Anniversary, boyfriend. You are my boyfriend, right? Who am I kidding? Of course, you are! We're going to have a beautiful day together. Today is all about you. Love you!_
> 
> _-Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot_

“He wrote his whole name?”, Edward mumbled, blushing with endearment to the words on the letter. “That's so typical of him,” he adds, slightly shaking his head from left to right, pondering on what precisely a Two-Day Anniversary is. But the answer quickly comes to him, they've been a couple for exactly two days. He grins, placing the letter back into the envelope, kisses the paper and stuffed it back in the toy animal's mouth. He plants a kiss on the long muzzle of the crocodile, before rolling out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom to prepare for this whimsical day.

## \----------

In the bathroom, Edward slides open the frosted shower door and to his surprise, there's another oversized stuffed critter waiting for him. “Why is there a pink whale in my tub?” He picks up the sea creature finding another note underneath it and wastes no time in reading.

 

> _Mr. Bubbles says, “Hello!”  
>  I hope he didn't give you a fright. Please enjoy your warm shower, my sweet. Happy Two-Day Anniversary._
> 
> _—Love, Oswald Cobblepot_

Edward is amazed by his gifts and all the planning it took for Oswald to pull off such a surprise for him. He rests his new sea dweller safely on the sink and removes his mantis-green silk pajamas for a shower.

## \----------

Steam flows from the open bathroom door, as Edward steps out wrapped in a purple towel with his fluffy animal friend tucked under his left arm. He unites the two toys by resting the pink whale next to the crocodile on his bed, then proceeds to his morning routine.

Edward paces to the closet ready to lay out his clothes for the day and once again he's met with large brown eyes of an adorable toy gazing back at him, hanging by its curly tail on the clothing bar. He can't help but laugh out loud. “Now I have a monkey!” he exclaimed, after catching his breath from the gleeful guffaw. He removes the toy and pinned on its back is another written letter.

 

> _It's a jungle out there. Pick out something comfortable for you to wear. Happy Two-Day Anniversary._
> 
> _—With the deepest love, Oswald_

Now, this situation has gone from cute to tooth rottenly sweet.

He can't believe Oswald's attempt at a rhyme. He thinks this letter is the best one yet. Edward claps the hands of his banana eating friend as he carries him to the bed to join the others. Next, he returns to the closet and finishes choosing out an outfit.

## \----------

After dressing, Edward steps out of his room to find Oswald and thank him for all the wonderful gifts. But he's unable to exit the room completely, finding a giant white owl toy sitting on the floor in his way. He immediately picks up the cotton stuffed bird of prey and discovers a note underneath it.

 

> _Mrs. Hoot thinks it would be wise of you to join me in the dining room. Happy Two-Day Anniversary._
> 
> _—Oswald_

Edward is in awe of this eventful morning so far. Strategically placing the animals around his room is something he would have done himself and highly appreciates. He can't wait to see Oswald's face as he explains his spontaneous actions of love.

He circles back to his bed and lays the lady owl with the others, then rushes out of the room to meet up with his boyfriend down on the first floor of the mansion.

## \----------

Oswald sits at the head of the dining table and rises to his feet at the first sight of Edward. He staggers on his cane to meet up with his love, the expression on Edward's face is radiant. “Good morning, my sweet. I've eagerly awaited your arrival.”

When Edward joins him in the middle of the long dining hall, he falls into his beloved's cordial embrace, planting his hands on his hips.

Oswald drops his cane and stands on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around the taller man's broad shoulders, hugging him tightly, feeling more at home in his arms.

“Thank you, Oswald. Your gifts were beautiful and amazingly thoughtful in the way you’ve given them to me.”

“You're welcome. I knew you would admire that.”  

“I did,” he says, gently pulling out of Oswald's arms and kisses him on the lips, sharing the taste of his minty fresh breath.

Oswald melds into his kiss. It's been hours since he's tasted his lips.

Edward places his hands on Oswald's cheeks and kindly pulls them apart. “But can I ask you something, my love?”

“You can ask me anything.” He rests his hands on his wrists.

“Why so many of the animals? One would have been more than enough.”

Oswald smiles reluctantly, lowering Edward's hands from his face. The answer to this question isn't as intelligent as Edward might think. “I couldn't decide on which one to get you—” he straightens the knot on his beloved's black and green striped neck tie— “so I just got them all.”

Edward imagines Oswald standing in the store surrounded by cuddly animal's, undecided on which one to take home to his new boyfriend. The adorable image is one he wishes he could have seen in reality. “Well—” he ghosts his right hand over Oswald's sandy pink freckled cheek— “I'm glad you couldn't decide.” Kisses him again. “Because I love them all.”

“I was hoping you would.”

“I really do.” He rests his brow upon Oswald's, blowing a single sweet kiss upon the tip of his pointed nose. “Can I ask you something else?”

“What is it, Ed?”, he asks, taking hold of his left hand and laces their fingers together.

“Not that I'm unappreciative, but who celebrates a Two-Day Anniversary?”

Oswald smirks and lightly kisses the brim of Edward's lips, his cheek, and then nibbles on his earlobe. “The same people who frame their sanity certificates,” he whispers.

Edward dissolves into faint laughter in Oswald's shoulder. His answer was unexpectedly truthful. “So, it's just us.” He straightens his back, gazing into Oswald’s azure eyes.

“Yes—” playfully slaps both hands on Edward’s face, squishing his cheeks— “isn't it amazing?!”, he exclaimed wonderment expressed upon his features. “Every day could be our anniversary if we wanted it to be.”

“That's delightful, my love,” Edward chuckled, adjusting his glasses. They fell from his nose when his cheeks were smooshed.

He slides his hands to the back of Edward's neck, locking them together. “I really like it—” tips his head slightly to the left, admiring the shape of Edward's lips and the cleft in his chin— “when you call me that,” he says hushed.

Edward's hold on Oswald's hips tightens as he slowly eases him back against the dining table. “I know you do.” Leans into him, giving Oswald no other choice but to sit on top of the solid oak wood table. “That's why I do it.” Dips his right hand between his legs, parting Oswald's thighs and steps between them. “I do it just for you.”

“Ed—” he gulps— “my heart is racing.”

“I know—” Edward places his right hand over Oswald’s heart, treasuring the beat of its enchanting rhythm, caressing his love’s inner thigh with the other hand— “I can feel it,” he says huskily. “It's amazing how the heart can jump in a single second. There's still so much we don't know about it.” He beams at Oswald with a lustful gleam in his eye, firmly massaging his leg.

Oswald's body trembles and he knocks a wine glass off the table when his hands fumble grabbing onto the edge. The glass hits the floor and shatters. “I really didn't -- didn't plan for this right now, Ed.” He trips over his words, as Edward's hand slide further up his thigh. “I -- I have Olga in the kitchen making waffles.” He takes pause, trying to regain some control of himself. “She'll -- she'll walk in on us.”

“But I want to give you my Two-Day Anniversary gift now. You really didn't give me anytime to buy you anything.” He tilts forward into Oswald, lips barely touching. “And if you feel the way you felt two days ago—” cups his lovers bulge, feeling him quiver in the palm of his large hand— “I'm sure you won't last long.”

“Uh….”, he grunts, draping his left leg around Edward's back. “But -- but what if I do—” he licks his lips, anticipating another intense kiss— “last longer than the first time?” His swelling balls quake to Edward's touch.

He presses his velvety smooth lips against Oswald’s, nipping sweetly at his bottom lip before pulling away. “Then we'll have to take our chances with Olga walking in on us.”

Oswald wants Edward’s gift more than anything, it would be the second time Oswald was intimate with anyone, but Olga is a sweet old lady who probably shouldn’t see them entwined in heated bliss. He's always had a soft spot for old ladies. “But….”

Edward cuts him off by pressing his pointer finger against his lips, squeezing his crotch with the other hand. “Shhh…., my sweet little penguin.” He rests both hands on the small of his lover's back, scooting him closer to the edge of the table. “You said in your letter that today was about me, and what I want to do is give you your gift.”

Oswald grips tightly into the collar of Edward's dark green suit jacket. “I did say that, didn't I?” His voice is low and smoky with desire. His cock grows heavier in the pin-striped pants of his black and dark violet suit, ready to push through to pop out of the zipper. “So I can't say no even if I wanted to.”

“You never really wanted to say no.” He arches a brow with a twisted grin.

“You're right.” Oswald immediately pulls Edward into him, zealously consuming him, stealing away each other's breath.

“Ah…”, Edward moans when Oswald grabs onto the front of his pants. He quickly places his hand over his lover’s and pries his palm off of him. “No, no -- Mr. Penguin,” he breaths between words, guiding Oswald’s hand to the table. “This is my gift to you. I don't need anything.” He unbuckles his beloved’s black leather belt. “All I need is your cock in my mouth.” He buries his face in the curve of Oswald’s neck, kissing and sucking on his flesh.

“Oh, Ed!”, Oswald cries in ecstasy, eyes rolled back.

Edward pulls the belt out of the loops of his pants and flings it across the dining room. He unbuttons the pants and yanks down the zipper, dipping his hand inside, pulling out Oswald's rigid cock from over the hem of his green and white striped underwear. Edward could have sworn those undergarments were his, but he says nothing about his love’s thievery, too distracted by the size of his manhood. “My, oh, my. You're so big,” he says through his teeth with a devious smirk. “God! I love your body.”

The rosy tip of Oswald's cock peeking out from the folds of his foreskin, dripping with pearly beads of pre-cum, calls out for Edward’s touch.

Edward leers down at his lover's shaft, delicately swirling his finger around the tip. He wraps his left hand around his cock, holding it in place while he kisses Oswald's lips. He carefully slips the right index finger between the head and foreskin of his beloved’s dick, stimulating him in a whole new way.

“Ah!” Oswald breaks away from Edward's loving connection. “F-f-fuck!” So sensitive to this unfamiliar touch.

Edward strokes his shaft, with a twist of his wrist, sliding the skin over the head of Oswald's cock. “You like that, my little penguin?”

“Mmm….”, he hums lowering his head, unable to speak actual words.

“I'm going to take that soft moan and the sensual expression on your face as a yes.” He increases the rhythm of his hand. “I like it too. Never thought how much I’d come to love playing with foreskin.”

“Ah…. Ah….” Oswald buries his head in Edward's shoulder. “Do you -- do you wish -- you still --had yours?”, he mutters against the fabric of his jacket, latching onto Edward's waist, digging his nails into his sides.

“I don't know.” He kisses the nape of Oswald's neck, juggling his balls in his hand. “It's not like I know what it feels like to have it,” murmurs on his skin, holding on to the back of his head with his free hand, combing his fingers through his lover’s short raven hair. “At least I have yours to play with.”

“Yes… Oh, yes,” he exhales. “You'll always -- have mine.”

“Good.” Edward removes his hand from Oswald’s sex and gently lifts his head from his shoulder. He fixed his piercing deep chocolate eyes onto Oswald’s, licking the space between the thumb and index finger on his right hand, cleaning all the pre-cum that smeared from his lover’s shaft. “Because I need a taste of you.” Slowly drops to his knees.

“Ed?”

“Yes, Oswald?”, he answers, pulling Oswald's pants down around his ankles (Those definitely are his underwear. The little flightless bird did, in fact, have his sticky feathers in Edward's underwear drawer.) and looks up to his dearest penguin.

“I love you so much," he confesses wholeheartedly. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you.

“I love you too, Oswald.” He scrapes his nails lightly across the inside of his thighs. “I've loved you for the longest time.” Kisses his right knee up to his center and retakes his cock in his hand, gently pulling back the skin to fully expose the blushing head. “Happy Two-Day Anniversary.” He licks the bead dripping from the tip.

Oswald’s body shutters. “Happy Two-Day…. Unhg!” He growls when Edward slid his dick into his warm damp mouth, unable to finish his sentence.

Edward works Oswald's shaft with his talented tongue, running it between the head and the underside of his foreskin. He hood his eyes up at his beloved, as he slowly pulls Oswald’s manhood from his mouth, bringing the skin up within his lush lips and rubs it between them like putting on lip-gloss.

“Oh, s-shit!”, Oswald whimpers, tightly closing his eyes, fisting his hands in Edward's hair, involuntarily tugging. Their visual connection was too alluring to bear, but he’s able to keep control and not rip out the other man’s satiny cocoa locks.

Edward then releases his shaft with a pop from his lips and kisses it lovingly, before quickly returning it back inside his mouth. He takes in as much of his lover’s thickness without gagging, saliva dribbling from the sides of his mouth. His head bobbles up and down, polishing Oswald's cock with the warmth of his lips, licking and sucking hard on the head.

“Mmm…. Ed!”

Edward messages himself, rubbing his heavy balls and stiffness together, feeling his pants growing damp. He said that he didn't need anything but Oswald’s manhood hitting the back of his throat, but he couldn't help but take a little pleasure for himself.

The dining hall fills with the aroma of sex and waffles, as Olga enters the room to serve up breakfast. She immediately stops in her tracks, holding onto a push cart of freshly cooked food, gawking wide-eyed at the master of the house and his chief of staff acting upon desires she's only suspected they had. “Gospodi pomilui,” she huffs in her native tongue. She's expected this sort of display from Mr. Nygma, but never from Mr. Penguin. He must have talked him into this somehow. She knows Oswald is a kind and respectable man that would normally keep these actions behind bedroom doors. She swiftly circles away, with her tray, and exits the dining hall, hoping that the men didn't sense her presence.

Edward and Oswald remain unaware of Olga's disruption, too preoccupied with each other, sharing the love they have for one another.

Oswald body stiffens, watching his cock disappearing into Edward's mouth. The warmth and saturation send chills up and down his spine. “Ed…. Ed!” His manhood throbs.

Edward caresses his lover’s balls, keeping his expert mouth filled with cock. He releases the hold on he has on himself and slides his hand up Oswald's chest, rubbing him through the layers of his clothing.

“Ah…. Ah!”, Oswald moans thickly. He’s lasting a lot longer than the first time Edward had given him a blowjob, but he can feel his orgasm tingling deep within his core, unable to keep himself in control any longer. His skin turns a vivid shade of pink, every inch of his body floods with warmth. He scratches the back of Edward's heads, clenching his jaw and his hips involuntarily jerk. The rush of intense pleasure hits Oswald hard and his cock gushes vigorously in Edward's mouth, expelling thick creamy wads of cum. “Fuck!” Once again, he was unable to give his lover warning.

The hand Edward has on Oswald’s chest grips tightly at his jacket and his eyes grow large with surprise. He finds himself in a situation that’s quickly becoming routine, as his mouth is filled to the max with cum. It oozes from the corners of his lips while he slips Oswald's twitching dick out. He stares up at his love, with ‘what the fuck’ printed on her features, and straightens his glasses with his cheeks puffed full of salty seed that's way too much to swallow in a single gulp. His apprentice is vaguely like an internet meme if someone were to snap a picture of him in this moment.

Oswald breathes heavily, body lightly spasming with orgasm. His hands fall sluggishly from Edward’s head and he grips at the edge of the table to ride out the waves.

Edward stands to his feet, reaches for one of the crystal wine glasses and spits the load from his mouth inside. He sits the glass back on the table, wipes his lips with one of the black cloth napkins, and holds Oswald against his chest. He can still feel the tremors of his blissful release flowing through his body. “Babe,” he says plainly. “We need to talk about warnings.”

“I’m so s-s-sorry,” Oswald stutters.

“It's okay, Oswald. It's just that you cum a lot and I need to be prepared.”

“It won't—” he takes a ruffled breath— “happen again, my sweet.”

“Thank you.” Edward kisses the crown of his head.

They hold each other in a comfortable silence while Oswald recovers from the third orgasm they’ve shared together. After a few moments, Edward breaks the quiet void between them

“Did you enjoy yourself?”, he asks, firmly rubbing Oswald's back.

“Very much so.” Oswald sits ups erect and kisses Edward on the lips, tasting himself upon them. “Did you?”, speaks softly against his flesh.

“Indeed I did. I greatly enjoy giving you pleasure, Oswald. It's so beautiful watching you and listening to your moans. It's addicting.”

“Ed….”, his face blooms a rosy pink and he buries himself in Edward's chest.

Edward places his hand underneath Oswald's chin and gently lifts his head. “I'm happy—” he strokes his thumb across Oswald's bottom lip— “you loved your anniversary gift.”

“I did.” He takes Edward's hand and kisses it. “Oh!”, he shrieks abruptly. “I almost forgot.” Slides off of the table and pulls up his pants. After adjusting his appearance to its former perfection, Oswald removes a smaller plushie toy from the inside breast pocket of his suit. “Happy Two-Day Anniversary.” He rests the miniature penguin wearing a green bowtie in Edward's hand.

Edward gasps at the sight of the little flightless bird, eyes shimmering with awe. “It's a pocket penguin!”

“Yes. You can keep this one with you wherever you go if you want.”

“This one is definitely my favorite and he’ll never leave my side.” Edward slips his new feathered friend into the front side pocket of his jacket, making sure to keep his head poking out. “I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too.” He suddenly grabs Edward by the necktie and pulls him into him, pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.

“Mmm…." Edward vibrates on his lips.

Oswald releases his love from his hold as he slowly breaks off their connection. It's been an exciting morning and they still have an incredible day ahead of them. “Now—” he fixes Edward's tie, making sure he still looks as handsome as he did when he first entered the dining room— “where's Olga? I'm starving. She should have been here already.”


End file.
